Memories
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Jazz smiled shyly, it sent Prowl's spark fluttering in an unusual way, in a way they he couldn't comprehend. Mature, One-shot!


Prowl hunched over his desk, data pads scattered over the metal surface. He leaned away, servo reaching up to grasp his sore neck cables. He was so worn out, working into the late hours of the night to finish his work he had foolishly ignored while spending time with Jazz. He rested his helm in his servo, letting out a sigh as he let his processor wander away from work for a moment.

_'Prowl sat at his desk, stressing over work once again. A quick knock on his door made him flinch in surprise; everyone knew not the bother him while he was working in his quarters. Before he was able to reply to the sudden knock, Jazz stuck his head in. "Hey Prowler, watcha doing?" Jazz said, jumping onto Prowl's berth with a big bounce. Prowl glanced at the mech with a hard stare before giving a sigh, "Just working, Jazz. Shouldn't be hanging out with Bumblebee or something?" Prowl said, his tone sounding irritated more than he intended. Jazz shifted uncomfortably on the berth, finally sitting up after a moment, "Sorry, I didn't know you were so busy Prowler, I'll just see you later..." Jazz said his voice full of hurt and confusion. _

_Prowler got up from his chair quickly, reaching out and grasping Jazz's wrist tightly, "Wait Jazz!" Jazz looked over at Prowl with a surprised look. Prowl looked past his visor to see optics swimming with hurt, he gripped his wrist a bit tighter before bring Jazz into a tight hug. Jazz froze, surprised by Prowl's sudden affection towards him, relaxing himself after a few moments. Prowl had no idea why he had done that but he had wanted to get rid of that hurt in Jazz's optics, it made a load of guilt settle over his spark. _

_Prowl then pulled away, awkwardly looking down, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to sound so rude.." Prowl muttered, finally looking up to meet Jazz's gaze. Jazz smiled shyly, it sent Prowl's spark fluttering in an unusual way, in a way they he couldn't comprehend. Prowl shifted his weight from one side to the other, "So is there something you wanted to talk about or tell me?" Prowl asked after clearing his throat. Jazz shook his head slightly, still holding a small smile on his lips, "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab some energon together, you've been working all morning," Jazz offered, staring expectantly at Prowl. _

_Prowl smiled in return, giving a nod, "Sure, I could use some energon." '_

Prowl pushed his data pads away, remembering the first moment he had fallen for that smile of his, that flutter of his spark was proof of it. He gave a small smile, stacking data pads neatly to the side. He spun himself around in his chair, resting his servos in his lap, staring at the wall, losing himself in thought again.

'_Prowl sat himself in the rec room, finally finished with the load of work that he had stacked up for days. Jazz entered once he got comfortable in his seat, letting out a sigh. "Hey Prowler!" Jazz said as he strode over, carrying two cubes of energon. "I figured since Ratchet told me you had finished working a while ago, I'd bring you some energon." Prowl felt that pleasant feeling settle in his stomach once again, his spark racing when he met Jazz's gaze. _

_Unable to speak, he nodded and patted the seat next to him. Jazz's smile widened as he sat himself down right next to Prowl, turning to give him his energon. Prowl reached out to grab the cube, wrapping his servo around it gently, feeling another warm servo under his. His gaze snapped up to Jazz, who just gazed back at him. The flutter in his spark got even stronger at only his touch. Jazz smiled, releasing the cube and gently slipped his servo from under his. Prowl felt his faceplates heat up slightly, keeping his gaze down. He brought the energon cube up to his lips, taking a slow sip. _

_A warm gentle grip on his servo startled him that he almost dropped his energon, his optics snapping over to Jazz who was giving him a gentle smile. Prowl let his gaze fall to his servo, which Jazz had grasped in his. Prowl felt his spark almost burst with that pleasant feeling Prowl had been feeling for awhile when Jazz was around. Prowl kept his optics down on his lap as he intertwined their fingers together. Jazz smiled, causing Prowl to look up at him and give him a smile of his own.'_

Prowl smiled to himself as he stood from his chair, stretching his joint that had been in the same position for the past hour. He let out a content sigh as his stiffened joint relaxed, striding over to his washing racks in the next room. He let out a yawn as he switched on the hot water, flinching as the hot water sprayed over his metal, relaxing in its warm embrace. The room filled with steam, as Prowl continued to wash himself, closing his optics, allowing the water to continue falling on him. Another memory crept into his processor as the water continued to fall down on him.

'_Prowl raced after Jazz, his wheels burning against the gravel and dirt. "Jazz where are we going?" Prowl commed him. "It's a surprise, Prowler," Jazz commed back. Prowl get an internal sigh, wondering where Jazz was taking him this time of night. The stars shone over brightly with a full moon to light their way. Jazz finally came to a stop at a nearby ledge, transforming into his mech mode. Prowl halted to a stop, transforming as well, walking over to Jazz. _

_"So what are we doing here?" Prowl asked, looking at Jazz, who seemed to be transfixed by something. Jazz gestured in front of him, "Isn't it nice Prowler?" Jazz whispered. Prowl looked and was awestruck, they were high up on a cliff side, overseeing the whole desert, the autobot base a tiny dot in the scenery. The stars were winking overhead, million of them showing in the dark night sky, with the moon as their main event. It lit up the desert in its pale ivory glow._

_"Wow…" was all Prowl could muster, he couldn't find any words. He turned his optics to Jazz, seeing that Jazz hadn't taken his optics off the beautiful view. He then looked down at Jazz's servo; it hung loosely at Jazz's side. Without even thinking, Prowl reached for Jazz's servo, entwining their fingers together. Jazz looked over at him, perplexed at Prowl's boldness, giving him a smile. Prowl smiled back him, the last few weeks of hanging out with Jazz so much had been the best, every moment amazing. "I've had a lot of fun with you these past few weeks, Jazz," Prowl whispered, the silence of the night ringing in his audios before Jazz whispered back, "Me too, Prowler." Jazz leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Prowler's cheek._

_Prowl felt as if his spark were about to burst, he took hold of Jazz's other servo, pulling him close as he pressed his lips against his in a sweet, gentle kiss. Jazz instantly kissed him back, entwining both of his servos with Prowl's. Prowl smiled into the kiss, deepening it as he pressed his lips against his a bit harder. Jazz released his servos and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, tilting his helm to the side as Prowl deepened the kiss. Prowl wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing him closer to him, that pleasant feeling in his spark growing to new heights. _

_Prowl then pulled away from the kiss, cupping Jazz's face in his palms gently, looking past his visor into his optics. Jazz gazed back into his optics, placing his servos over his, resting his forehead against Prowl's. Prowl gave a small smile before lifting his helm upwards, still cupped in his servos and kissed him so sweetly that he felt Jazz's faceplates flush with energon under his servos. The moonlight caressed them in its pale rays, the silence echoing through the desert.'_

Prowl shut off the water as he came back to realizing he was still in the wash racks, drying himself off quickly and walking back into his room. He walked over to his berth, sitting down and stretching his arms in the air before letting out a yawn and laying himself down. He closed his optics and relaxed, but sleep never came, he groaned in frustration, opening his optics to stare at the ceiling, his processor wandering to more recent memories that were still fresh in his CPU.

'_Prowl pushed Jazz onto the berth, kneeling over him to ravish his shoulder plates and neck cables in sweet kisses. Jazz arched under him slightly, mewling with desire. Prowl let his servos, trail along Jazz's side, feeling every curve of his form, especially his hips. His let his servos grip his hips tightly as he grinded him interfacing panel against his, earning a moan from Jazz. It sent a shudder through Prowl, it left him craving more. Prowl pressed his lips against his neck cables, trailing a digit along Jazz's panel in a slow agonizing tease. Jazz squirmed with the pleasurable teasing under Prowl, his interfacing panel snapping open with a 'click'. Prowl pulled away to gaze at Jazz, his port slick with lubricant and completely untouched from what Jazz had told him, a growl of lust escaping him at the thought of taking Jazz. _

_Prowl grasped Jazz's cable gentle, pumping it slowly as he slid a digit over the tip, earning a drawn out moan from Jazz. Prowl smirked at Jazz's flushing faceplates, spreading his legs as he leaned down, his glossa tracing the outline of his dripping port, his taste making Prowl want more. Jazz arched off the berth, feeling Prowl push his glossa inside of him, tasting his fluids. Prowl grasped his thighs tightly as he pushed his glossa in further, his fluids were sweet and left his glossa tingling. Prowl then pulled away, licking his lips as Jazz watching him with embarrassment at the sight of his lubricant on his face. _

_Prowl leaned over him against, pressing his lips against Jazz's in a lustful kiss, gently sliding a digit into Jazz's port. Jazz shuddered at the intrusion, pleasure going through him. Prowl added a second digit, gently scissoring him wider, earning a whimper from Jazz, "P-prowl..!" Prowl leaned down and kissed his faceplates lovingly before he began to pump his fingers, feeling Jazz arch up against his chestplates. He started off slow but began to pump faster as Jazz moaned and squirmed beneath him, watching his expression as he came close to over load. "P-prowl..!" Jazz cried out as he came into Prowl's servo, lubricant thickly coating his digits._

_Prowl smirked as he kissed the mech below him, opening his own panel while he spread Jazz's legs open wider. Jazz broke the kissed and looked down at Prowl's cable, having never seen another mech's cable before. Prowl kissed his forehead but then jerked in surprise as Jazz grasped his cable in his servos, pumping him slowly. Prowl leaned forward, growling into Jazz's audio, "Jazz.." Jazz then released his cable with a pout, which Prowl kissed while bringing Jazz's legs more open, looking up at Jazz. "Take me Prowler.." Jazz whispered, giving him a gentle smile, the same one that made Prowl's spark flutter for the very first time. _

_Prowl nodded, kissing his forehead before slowly easing into Jazz, earning whimpers of pleasure and discomfort. Prowl pressed his lips against his neck cable as he came to his virgin seal, hugging Jazz tightly as he took him in one quick thrust. Jazz cried out in pain, coolant falling from behind his visor, which Prowl smoothed away with his servo, kissing him sweetly. After a while, Jazz moved his hips a bit, making Prowl groan into the kiss, pulling away to look at Jazz. Jazz nodded, allowing Prowl to begin moving, he slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Jazz moaned, as Prowl continued with his slow pace, whimpering, "P-prowl..! Please..!" That was all Prowl needed, he began to pick up his pace, pulling out and slamming back into Jazz, who was unbelievably tight._

_Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck loosely, moaning with every thrust while Prowl kept his faceplates in the crook of Jazz's neck, kissing his neck cables. Prowl began to thrust harder, feeling Jazz's hips move with his own, hitting a sensitive senor node in Jazz. Jazz cried out in pleasure, begging Prowl to do it again. Prowl kept his position, thrusting hard and quick into the same spot, feeling Jazz coming close again. Prowl whispered into his audio, "Call my name, Jazz.." Jazz arched against him, crying out, "P-prowl..!" _

_Prowl pulled away slightly from Jazz, opening his own chestplates, revealing his spark to Jazz. Jazz's looked at him with such loving optics, Prowl could've melted. Jazz opened his chest plates as well, pressing their sparks together as Prowl thrusted once more into Jazz. Jazz arched and his wall tightened around Prowl, crying out , "Oh..! Prowl..!" Prowl watched Jazz overload, his port tightening made Prowl reach his limit as well, overloading hard. Their spark melded together for a moment, blue against blue, electricity crackling between them. Prowl leaning down and kissed Jazz gently, cupping his faceplates in his servos, sealing their bond. Their sparks returned to their chambers as they both collapsed._

_Prowl leaned over and laid next to Jazz, pulling him close to his chestplates, whispering, "I love you.." Jazz closed his optics, relaxing in his bondmate's arms, whispering, "I love you too…" '_

Prowl smiled to himself once more, turning onto to side to wrap his arms around his bondmate who had been asleep for hours while Prowl worked. He rested his helm into the crook of Jazz's neck, inhaling his scent before relaxing; Jazz's back resting against Prowl's chestplates. Prowl kissed his neck softly before resting his helm back down and letting himself finally drift off to sleep.


End file.
